MAKORRA: This One
by sasuke12234
Summary: Mako and Korra have been married for a few years and have been trying to have a baby ever since day one of their marriage.
1. Darkness

**Darkness.**

That's all she saw.

Not even a small spec of life, but her own presence.

_Why am I here where is everyone?_ She asked herself in the darkness.

Suddenly a high pitch cry rang through the darkness, a baby's cry. She turned around to see a crib, light blue in color with a bright, firry red blanket draped over the side. She slowly walked over toward the crib, unsure about what was going on. But, something made her suspicions go away and left her with her maternal instincts taking over her body.

_Shh, everything is ok baby. I'm here, I'll protect you._ She said as she tried to sooth the baby with her calm toned voice. The cry kept ringing in her ears.

She then lightly placed her hand on the railing of the crib and leaned over to look down at the crying child. What she saw was unforgettable.

The baby's cry still rang through the darkness, but there was no baby to be seen. All that was in the crib was a massive pool of dark red _blood._

She stared in horror at the sight. Without thinking, she slowly reached into the crib and the pool swallowed the tips of her fingers. She then slowly pulled her fingers out of the dark red ocean and started at the coated tips. They felt sticky, and trails of the blood began running down to her palm.

Her eyes grew wide and she finally let out a horrifying scream, the invisible baby's cry mocking her.

* * *

"Ah!" She screamed as she shot up from where she slept.

Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes, some already escaping from their prison. Her chest was moving rapidly along with her heavy breaths; up, down, in, out. Sweat was based at her brow, some ready to follow their fellow drops down her face. She tightly gripped onto her stomach.

She rapidly looked around the room that she once slept in. Darkness was all that was there. But this darkness was different, it had other life. Light from the full moon was shining high and proud in the night sky. Sounds of cricks playing their soothing melodies echoed in her ears. A soft touch ran up her back.

"Korra are you ok?" He asked her with worried eyes.

She weakly shook her head.

"Did you have another nightmare?" He asked again, with those same worried, golden eyes.

She replied with a weak nod. A tear then escaped the prison of her eye and left a long trail of its adventure down her face.

He lightly brushed away the tear's proud trail.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as he stared into her ocean blue eyes.

She took in a shaky breath. "N-No. Later." She replied, as another tear left an escape trail down her face.

She then lay back down on the white pillow that her head once rested on. He pulled the cover up to her bare shoulder and wiped a tear from her face before lying down with her. Once his head met the warm pillow, she buried her face into his chest.

"Mako," she said weakly, "do you think I'll be able to keep **_this one_**?" She asked, gripped on his worn out white tank top.

He looked down at her wavy, brown, hair with shocked eyes, and then changed them into concerned ones.

He then lightly held her close to him with loving arms. "I'm sure you will. If not, we'll just keep trying till you say stop."

She then let all her emotions come out into his chest, hiding them from the world.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	2. Sadness

**Sadness.**

That was all she felt.

All alone in the full size bed that she shared with her husband, wondering if things would get better with the day to come.

The ringing of the invisible baby's cry kept echoing in her ears, mocking her. All she wanted to do was cry and then fall into a deep sleep, deeper than the one she had after her trauma. The door quietly opened, letting in wonders from the world behind it.

"So I was right. You haven't moved since I got up." He said as his footsteps told her that he was nearing where she lay.

The soft brushing of bare feet to carpet was barely audible, but she was still able to make it out from all the other noises she heard. The sounds of the city below their small, two bedroom apartment were flooding their bedroom with car horns, bird chirps, and the town's people. The noises were then all forced out of the small room when he went to close the square shaped, shutter window. The last bit of noise she heard was the small "click" of the shutter lock, then, nothing.

After a few seconds of silence, she felt the mattress sink a small bit from behind her.

"Come on Korra." He said as he caringly rubbed her back. "You can't let one little nightmare keep you in bed. You have to go to the doctor today, remember?"

She slowly rolled onto her side, still looking away from him. "I've had it before." She responded in a weak voice that made her sound so different to him. "Besides, the doctor will just tell me the same thing he has before. '_Everything looks great.' 'I have a good feeling about **this one**.' 'I can't wait for **this one** to come out.'_" She then takes in a deep and shaky breath. "And then, the turnout is always the same; pain and blood. I always get my hopes up just to have them shattered in an instant."

He looks down at the tears that begin to form in her trembling, closed eyes, remembering how she would always tremble in his arms every time her chance of motherhood is taken away from her. He draws in a deep breath and slides down the bed to be beside her and then holds her in his warm embrace.

"I know it's tough. I know I will never fully understand what you are going through. But, I promise we'll get through this mess together. We always do." He said before placing a tender kiss on her chocolate colored waves.

The room was silent as the two lie still on their bed, neither of them willing to move. He never liked to hear her be so quiet. He loved to hear her laugh and be as loud as she wanted to be and show off her big goofy grin that he fell in love with. But now, she was broken and living in a type of state that he had wished to have never seen her in. No laughter. No loud and demanding volume. No goofy smile.

He then took in a deep breath. "If you want, I'll go with you to the doctor. You know, as moral support."

She weakly shook her head; the tips of her chocolate hair brushing against his chest. "You promised Bolin you help him move."

Her voice was weak and timid as she spoke. At the moment, he would do anything to get his love's old demanding and confidant tone, that he once argue with, back.

"Bo can ask someone else to help him. He would understand." He said, trying to nudge her onto his side of persuasion.

She once again weakly shook her head. "A promise is a promise." She said, trailing off at the end.

"Korra, I'm worried. At least let me walk you to the doctor, or at least get someone to take you and be with you." He was so worried for his love he was even willing to let a complete stranger look after her.

"Mako, I'll be fine." She rolled over onto her front some so that a good portion of her face was hidden in the cold, white pillow.

He stared down at her wavy, brown locks before feeling a light wetness hit his arm that was placed close by her cheek.

"If you were fine, you wouldn't be crying." He tightened his grip around her. "Please. Bo will understand if I don't come."

She shook her head with a little bit of more power than before. "No, I'll be fine by myself." She said with an obvious lying tone.

He didn't want to leave her in the state she was in, but he knew if he didn't they would just get in an argument, which was the last thing he wanted.

"Fine." He breathed out. He removed his arm from under her and sat up, then calmly walked over to his side of the bed. He sat back down and saw her eyes shut tight and with escape trails traced on her cheeks. He pushed back a few waves from her face and kissed one of the trails. "If you need me, please call. Don't torture yourself." He begged.

He then stood up from the bed and walked over to the dresser he shared with her. Glancing back at her motionless body from time to time, he threw on his jacket and swiftly buttoned it up. Before walking out the door, he swung his bright, red scarf around his neck and looked back at her. She was just how he left her, curled up in a slight ball and her face somewhat hidden in the pillow. He looked down at his feet and took in a sad breath, which to him seemed to take him forever to take in.

He then walked over to the full sized bed and pulled her up and made her sit on the edge of the bed. Kneeling down in front of her, he took his scarf and wrapped it around her tanned neck. Her face still stained, she looked confused and half conscience.

"It's going to be cold, so please keep warm." He said as he finished tying the red fabric. He then met his gold with her blue and lightly kissed her forehead. "I love you." He said as he pressed his warm forehead to her's.

After a few seconds of peace he finally left her alone.

She lightly brushed the fiery fabric with her finger tips. She held it in her hands as if it was a precious and priceless artifact that was so delicate that it should never even be thought of being touched.

Something then struck her hard and she tightly grabbed the fabric with both hands, bringing it up to her red, puffy face. Allowing her tears to stain was her love treasured most.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	3. Fear

**Fear**.

That was all she felt as she stood in front of the tall, white building. The glassy windows blinded her with ease and intimidation. She had never felt fear like this before.

She took in a deep breath and griped onto his scarf before finally walking into her _personal hell_.

* * *

"You can sit over there and fill this out. A nurse will be out to get you real soon." A very cheerful, young nurse said to her as she pointed over to a space with empty seats.

_Why are they always so cheery? This place is hell, not heaven._ She thought as she walked over to the empty seat to fill out the form that she has seen many other times.

She eyes the form and remembers all the times that she has filled it out.

The first time, he filled it out for her. They were both very happy and excited to be at the clean and impressing building. After that, their excitement and happiness shrunk and changed to concern and worry. Her confidence was up high on a thin and delicate tight rope and was about to fall and his concern for her wellbeing grew three times in size with every time he looked at her dead eyes.

They pictured their marriage differently that what it turned out to be. They imagined a happy one, with little feet running around everywhere.

As she continued to fill out the form with ease one of the questions made her cringe at the memories it caused. The question made a little crack on her self-supporting wall, but she was still able to go on without the need of him by her side. But, one certain voice caused an earthquake in her emotions, putting dozens of cracks on her wall.

"Korra, is that you? Oh my, it's been so long." The voice said.

She looked up a saw a woman from her past that she wished had never arrived in it. The woman had long, wavy, black hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing the same purple eye shadow and red lipstick that she had years ago. The woman also had you usual concerned and kind smile on her face.

She hated to see that smile. She never really fully liked this woman because of what happened in the past. But, she put on a brave, small smile and greeted her anyway.

"Oh, um, hey Asami, how have you been?" She said with a small wave of her hand that was holding the pen she was writing with.

Asami took a seat by her, making her wall crack even more.

"Everything's been great, how about you?" Asami asked as she leaned on her clipboard of identical questions that she had in her lap.

"Fine." She replied in a small voice. "What brings you here?" She didn't really want to talk to Asami, but she didn't want her true feeling about the beautiful woman to appear on her shoulders.

"I'm just here for a normal check-up and maybe a test. Iroh and I think I might be pregnant." Asami said as she brushed her wavy locks behind her shoulders.

She looked at her from the corner of her eyes and gripped on tight to his red scarf. "Your first?"

Asami shook her head. "No, I had a little boy two years ago after I got married."

A huge crack was made all along her self-supporting wall.

"Oh, that's good." She replied and faked a smile.

Asami smiled at her and then noticed the firry fabric that was tied around her neck and gripped tightly in her hand.

"Hey, this is Mako's right? I'm surprised to see him not wearing it. He told me after our first date that it was his father's and it made him feel safe. He must be really worried about you being alone to let you wear it. That's so sweet." Asami said with a smile.

Her wall shattered.

_What? He told her after their first date._

She felt like she going to break down and crumble into dust, when finally her savior came to sweep her away.

"Korra, your doctor is ready to see you now." A nurse said as she stepped out from behind a door leading to the examination rooms.

She instantly sat up and said her good-byes to Asami and walked past the doorway. As the door closed the nurse began to guide her toward her doctor's office.

"Um, can I use your phone real quick please?" She asked before following the middle-aged nurse.

"Sure thing sweetie, it's just around that corner and in the window." The nurse said as she pointed down a small hallway.

She walked down the said hallway and came up to the check-out window that the nurse told her about and picked up the phone. She quietly dialed the phone. While she was listening to ringing on the other end, she grabbed his scarf and stared at it. Then, without moving the phone away from her ear, she took the firry fabric off and placed it on the counter, away from her.

* * *

"So how is Korra been doing? Better I hope." A man with dark, brown hair and bright, green eyes asked him as he taped up a big box labeled 'Closet'.

"No, I think she's gotten worse Bo." He said in a worried tone as he placed so plates into a box labeled 'Kitchen'.

"Don't worry Mako, I'm sure everything will be ok. I have a good feeling about this time." His brother said with two thumbs up and a big smile.

He let out a small laugh. "If Korra was here she would tell you that you sound like her doctor."

"Well I'm serious, something about _**this one**_ gives me a good vibe. I have a feeling that I'm going to be an uncle this time." His brother said with a smile.

He gave him a small smile, happy to see his brother still being so innocent, even at his age.

A loud ringing noise rang through his brother's almost empty apartment.

"Can you get that bro? I'm going to take this out to the truck." His brother said as he picked up the box that he taped up and began to walk out of the room.

He then walked over to the ringing home phone and picked it up from the receiver.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Mako? Um, can I talk to Bolin please?" She said on the other end of the phone.

"Korra? Why, is everything ok?" He asked with worry covering his tone.

"Just give the phone to Bolin, Mako." She ordered on the other end.

He stood there with confusion masking his face.

"Tell me why, and I will." He said after his brief moment of confusion.

"Mako, I just really don't want to talk you right now! Now get Bolin on the line!" She shouted on the other end.

He jumped from hearing her anger and was confused on what he could've done to upset the woman he loved.

"O-Ok." He said in a shaky tone. He then laid the phone on the small table, that it's home rested on, and stared down at the now quiet phone.

_What did I do to make her so mad?_

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	4. Anger

**Anger.**

No matter how cold the tool pressing on her stomach was, she couldn't help but flood her mind with the emotion.

She listened to her doctor talk medical gibberish to her, but didn't listen enough to understand. She would glance at the black and white screen every now and then, but she really didn't care about what was going on.

There was then a knock at the door.

"Come in." Her doctor said as he unglued his eyes off the black and white screen and to the brown door.

She turned her head toward the door and saw her Earthbending brother-in-law walk in, with his usual goofy smile on his face.

"Hey Korra, Korra's doctor. Sorry about taking so long, I was in the middle of moving when I had to come here." Her brother-in-law said as he scratched the back of his head.

She let out a sigh. "Better you than Mako, Bolin." She said as she rested her head back on the leathered seat she was sitting in.

"Korra are you two fighting again? I swear you and Mako fight more than an old married couple." Her doctor said as he shook his head. He then reintroduced his eyes to the screen and moved the cold wand across her stomach again.

She gave him an angry type of pout.

"Ya, Mako seemed pretty confused when he was telling me that you wanted me to come by. Is everything ok?" Bolin asked with concern about her filling up inside him.

"Ask him, I don't know what's going on. I'm just here because I had an appointment." She said, anger being hinted in her tone. She lightly winced when the icy cold wand moved over her toned stomach.

Her doctor lightly laughed. "Everything's fine. No problems in sight this time." Her doctor then turned to her and smiled. "Looks like _**this one**_ will be very healthy and come out."

A dissatisfied look covered her face. "You said that last time. Besides it's only been over a month."

Her doctor's smile disappeared and turned into a grumpy pout. "I'm going back to work." He said as he turned back to the screen.

Bolin tried to peer at the screen that interested her doctor so much.

"So, uh, where's the baby in all that mess?" He asked, showing his interest in the new experience. It was Bolin's first time coming to one of her ultrasound appointments.

Her doctor let a light laugh pass his lips. "See this black circular shaped thing right here?" He said as he pointed at the screen. Bolin nodded his head just like how a little kid would when asked if they understood a new rule. "Well that's the baby. Next month the arms and legs should start to show."

Bolin awed in amazement. "So that's my niece or nephew. It's so cute and tiny!"

* * *

As she finished wiping off her stomach from the cold gel that was spread over her, her doctor said his good-byes and left the two sibling-in-laws alone.

"So what's going on between you and Mako that made you so mad?" Boling asked as he helped her put on her water tribe jacket.

"It's nothing Bo, forget about it." She said as she was beginning to walk toward the door.

"Hey Korra, wait up! You almost forgot Mako's scarf." Bolin said as he picked up his brother's scarf from the doctor's table.

"I wasn't trying to forget it. I was going to leave it." She said as she walked out. Leaving her fellow Earthbender standing in the room confused.

Bolin caught up with her close by the hallway she took to call him. "Korra, why would you leave Mako's scarf behind? You know it's important to him and me too."

She took a deep breath. "I know Bo, but I just don't want to wear it anymore." She said as she rubbed her right arm and turned the corner down the familiar hallway.

"Hey Korra, how did your appointment go?" A familiar voice said from the check-out window.

She looked up, and saw the same bright, green eyes and wavy, black hair that irritated her so.

"It was just fine Asami." Korra said as she faked a smile and half-heartedly waved.

Bolin looked at his brother's old girlfriend and then back at his sister-in-law. Something is his mind clicked when he saw the hint of irritation on her face.

_So that's why Korra got mad at Mako. It had something to do with him and Asami._

Asami then placed the pen she was writing with on a clipboard with a sign-out sheet on it and pushed it toward the window.

"Well, I'm off. I'm sure Iroh is getting tired of waiting in the car for me. It was nice seeing you again, you too Bolin." Asami said with her usual smile and kind wave good-bye. She then gracefully walked out of the exit door and out of sight.

She stooped her shoulders and wiped her grin away. "I really don't like being around her." She said as she hung her head.

"It's ok Korra. Asami has nothing on you." Bolin said as he patted her shoulder.

She gave him a smile that wrote 'Thank You' all over her face.

* * *

She walked into her house laughing; something she hasn't done in a long time, with Bolin followed her in. He was talking about how excited he was to be an uncle and what he had planned for when his brother and she would let him babysit for them.

"We're going to stay up watching movies, play tons of games, and I'll teach it some of my awesome Earthbending moves." Bolin said striking an Earthbending stance.

"Bolin, it'll be just an infant at first." She laughed. "Besides, I highly doubt the baby will be an Earthbender, since I'm naturally a Waterbender and Mako's a Firebender."

Her brother-in-law looked at her with puppy dog like eyes. "What? But you're the Avatar; you can naturally bend all elements. Isn't it possible for the baby to be an awesome Earthbender like us?"

She went into thought. "I don't think so. I mean Avatar Aang had three kids; one Waterbender, one Airbender, and one Non-bender. So I don't think the baby will be an Earthbender. Sorry Bo."

Bolin slumped down on the couch that was resting in the small living-room. He looked around with curiosity.

"Hey Korra, are you and Mako sure this place is big enough for three. I mean it's been fine with just you two, but soon you'll be adding another person." Bolin stated with concern.

She looked around. "Ya, it'll be fine. I mean all we had to do was clean out my old meditation room and make it the nursery. If we come to any other problems, we'll think of something."

Bolin sat up. "Can I see the nursery? I haven't gotten to see it yet."

Before getting a response, Bolin darted off toward where her old meditation room was located. She quietly followed him, her small smile shirking the closer she got to the said room. As she reached the doorway she didn't dare go over the threshold.

Bolin was in awe and amazement to see the room that was awaiting an owner. The walls were a bright white color with little plushy pictures of cute animals pinned to them. There was also a white rocker with a Water Tribe quilt that her mother made draped over the back. Against one of the walls was a white changing table with a pale red diaper bag hanging off the side. Then, there was the item that haunted her dreams about every night.

_A crib, light blue in color with a bright, firry red blanket draped over the side._

She gripped her right upper arm and looked away at the innocent looking furniture. Bolin got the vibe that she was uneasy about looking into the unoccupied room. He walked out and gave her one of his famous big hugs.

"It's ok Korra. Everything will work out soon enough." Bolin said to comfort her.

After he let go, she wiped away a tear that appeared while no one was looking and weakly smiled. "Thanks Bo. You always know how to cheer me up."

"That's because you're my favorite sister-in-law! I love you this much!" Bolin stated as he spread his arms as wide as he could.

She lightly giggled. "I'm your only sister-in-law."

"I know that's why you're my favorite." He gave her a grin and then a reinsuring, and caring kiss on her tanned forehead.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	5. Bliss

**Bliss.**

The feeling showered over her sleeping body. This time no nightmares of the invisible baby's cry taunting her on what she can't have.

The door to her bedroom quietly opened and soft footsteps made its way through the crack that the door made. The soft brushing of the carpet floor stopped in front of her. Black pants touched the cream colored carpet and pale, toned arms rested on the bed in front of her. Gold eyes stared hard at her sleeping face. A pale hand then reached out and brushed some wavy, brown hair off her face and gently beginning to rub her cheek, by slowly and tenderly running its nails over her dark skin. As the nails ran over the tinder skin behind her ear she slightly flinched at the feel of the stranger's nails run over her. She slightly cracked her eyes open to see who owned the hand that cupped her cheek.

"Mako?" She mumbled.

"Hey sleepy head." He said with a tender smile on his face.

Her eyes fully opened, taking in the few of his caring face. She guiltily turned her ocean colored orbs away from him.

"Hey." He said as he moved his face to reattach eye contact with her. "It's ok. Bo told me what happened and I completely understand."

She put a slightly irritated look on her face. "He probably told you what he saw, not what I thought."

He moved his hand off her cheek and rested his head on his toned arm. "Ok, then. You tell me then. What were you thinking to make you not want me come to doctor with you?"

She went into thought about whether she wanted to speak or not.

"I didn't want you to see Asami." She finally spoke.

He raised one of his dark brown eyebrows. "Is a certain Avatar jealous?" He teased as he poked her tanned cheek.

Her irritated look grew as his long finger flattened her cheek. She quickly brushed it away and turned her back to him. "I'm not jealous!" She stated.

"Then why is 'Jealous' written all over your face?" He teased again.

She shot up from where she lay and intensely and angrily stared at him. "I'm mad because you told her about that stupid scarf of yours after just one date, when it took you three years to tell me!"

He looked at her with a confused look. "Wait, what?"

She pulled her knees up to her and held them tightly to her chest. "It's stupid, I know. But, it got me thinking. Everything you did with Asami while you two dated, took you longer to do with me. When she asked you to move in with her, you didn't hesitate to say yes. But, with me, it took you the whole three years we dated for you to do that, and that was after you proposed. It's starting to make think that the reason why it took you forever to commit to our relationship was because you thought I would dump you like Asami did. This, sort of makes me think that you don't trust with stuff." Her eyes began to sadden with the more she thought about the situation.

He sat beside her on their bed and gave her a soft and tender hug.

"Korra," he sighed. "I do trust you, and yes, you're right. I did take things… extremely slow with you because I didn't want to lose you. But, I also did it so that I can spend more time with you."

She stayed quiet and acted like his words didn't make any affect on her.

He then leaned in and brushed his cheek against her soft hair. "Besides, I might have had a lot of first with Asami, but she wasn't the first girl I married and wanted to start a family with." He then held her tight and kissed the top of her head.

She shook her head to get him away from his grip, but only found that the more she struggled the tighter his grip around her became.

"You're not going to let go are you?" She asked in a sad and pouty tone.

"Nope." He then dived in and gave her a hard kiss on the cheek.

"Ah, stop it Mako!" She shouted as his kiss was pushing her down.

He stopped the strong kiss and pulled her back up with a slight laugh.

She sat there in silence and pouted. "I liked you better when I first met you." She grumbled under her breath.

"So, how did the appointment go? From what Bo told me, it was pretty good. Well, even though it was his first time going and all he talked about was seeing the baby." He asked her, ignoring her comment.

"It was fine, I guess. I didn't really listen." She replied before trying to free herself again. She then moved her bright blue orbs to look at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Please let me go." She begged in a pouty like voice.

"Why should I?" He asked in the tone he would use back in their Pro-Bending days when he was captain.

"Because, I have to use the bathroom Captain; or do you want me to pee on the bed?" She asked, catching onto his tone that she remembered from so long ago.

He sprung his arms open, allowing her to run free to the bathroom that rested next to their small bedroom. He sat alone on the bed and lightly laughed as he watched her run. He then sighed as he lay down on the bed and rested the back of his head on his folded arms.

"Even after all these years, she's still crazy." He laughed.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	6. Brightness

**Brightness.**

She loved to see the sun give off its cheerful aura whenever she was down. Before entering their home she looked up to the sun and gave it one of her cheerful smiles. She opened the unimpressive brown door that lead her right into their small living room, and set her grocery bags down on a nearby table.

"Mako, I'm home." She shouted as loud as she could and then sniffed the air. "Did you already start dinner? Smells good, what are you making?" She asked as she walked toward the kitchen.

Her smile instantly dropped when she walked into their kitchen. There she was, his first sitting in their kitchen at their dinner table.

"Oh Korra, you're home early." He said as he turned toward her and scratched the back of his head.

"What's going on?" She asked with a worried and confused tone.

He looked at his first with a worried expression.

"I guess it's now or never Asami." He sighed. "Uh, well Korra, you see…" He tried to say what he wanted to say, but he couldn't get his point across.

Asami placed her hand in his. "I'll tell her sweetie."

Anger filled her as she saw him hold hands with the woman she despised.

"Look, Korra, we're sorry you had to find out about this, but Mako and I never ended our relationship."

Her eyes flew open. "Excuse me?"

"Well, uh, you see, I never really got married and my daughter is actually Mako's daughter too. We were going to try to keep this a secret so that you and Bolin wouldn't get hurt, but I guess we got caught." Asami's face had compassion written all over it, but it looked too fake for her to believe it was real.

"Korra, look we're sorry you had to find out. I never really pictured my life turning into what it did." He tried to explain, but she didn't want to hear it.

"Shut up!" She shouted. "You're lying! This is nothing but a big lie! It has to be!" Tears were beginning to parade down her face as her angered expression stayed glued on.

He placed his free hand on his neck. "Look, Korra, I'm sorry. But, it's obvious that our relationship is going nowhere. We've been married for two years, and it's been nothing but heart break. So, I'm leaving and making my relationship with Asami real and open."

A knife went through her stomach and made her gasp in pain. She gripped onto her light blue sun dress that covered her stomach. There was no knife in the place where she felt it penetrate. She looked past her stomach and to her feet. Little red circles started to appear around and on her darkened feet, one by one.

Another knife piercing like pain went through her.

She fell to her knees and began to scream in pain, and for him. When she looked up he was gone. The only thing that surrounded her was _darkness_.

A familiar high pitch scream began to reach her ears. She instantly knew it wasn't her pain filled screams, this scream sounded younger and higher pitched that hers. She picked up her painful expression covered face and stared at the one thing that scared her the most.

_A crib, light blue in color with a bright, firry red blanket draped over the side._

_No! Make it stop! Make it stop!_ She screamed in pain and fear as the high pitch cry taunted her, like it did many times before.

* * *

She shot up from where she slept with a deep gasp. Her eyes began to feverishly scan the room to look out for anything different, and her ears tuned into the world to listen for the taunting cry. Beads of sweat were masking her face as her eyes wrote fear behind them. She looked behind her to see him sound asleep. His chest slowly rising and falling with every breath he took in his sleep.

She shakily reached out her hand toward his chest. As her fingertips touched his warm chest, a feeling of calmness lightly showered over her and a shaky breath escaped passed her lips. She lowered her head onto his chest and focused her hearing onto his soft heartbeat. She gripped onto his white, worn-out tank top and began to shake with fear.

A bright light then caught her eye as she moved her other hand onto his chest. She pulled up her left hand and stared at the ring that shined in the moon light.

Her wedding band was simple, a simple gold band that was smaller in width than his. Staring at the small band made her memory of the nightmare rush back to her mind. Tears started to form on in the corners of her eyes and she quickly looked away from the ring and hid in his chest, bringing her knees as close to her body as she could.

_I want the pain to go away._

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	7. Heaviness

**Heaviness.**

The feeling rain over him as his conciseness began to wake up in his mind. He didn't want his eyes to open, but the feeling of the sun's rays shooting on them made his eyes disobey his needs. His eyes blinked open, showing shimmers of gold within each blink. His vision was first blurred and to fix it, his brain told him to bring his hands to his face and rub his eyes. After waking his face up, he dropped his arms to each side of him, one arm hanging off the side of the bed and the other landing on her pillow. He noticed that his other arm hit her pillow without hitting her head and it was cold. As he turned his head over to where she usually slept, the feeling of heaviness and being constricted came to his attention again. He looked down toward his chest and was introduced to chocolate brown waves brushing against his chin.

She was lying on his chest in a ball, her arms wrapped around his broad torso as tight as she could get them.

He brushed away some of her hair that was close to his face and then some that lightly covered her dark toned sleeping face. He stared at her sleeping face with amusement as he lightly ran his fingers up and down her back. Her sleeping body shivered and her grip tightened when the soft finger strokes reached her bare skin. A light chuckle passed his lips from witnessing her actions. He then decided to be a bit bolder. He dragged his hand up her back one last time and then pushed it down under her night shirt.

As each soft finger touch ran over her nerves, her body couldn't help but flinch and shiver in response. He kept letting light chuckles pass his lips every time she would flinch. After a while he could feel his back heat up.

"I'm awake, so stop it." She said in a low and slightly angry voice.

"Sorry." He said as he held his hands up. He then got a glimpse of her face and the expression that was masked over it. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, just tired." She replied in an emotionless tone.

He raised an eyebrow and moved so that he could get a better look at her face. Her expression looked more sad than tired to him. He then moved so that he could sit up some, but her grip around his torso tightened as he did so, making him stop.

"Ok, stop lying, what wrong?" He demanded.

"Nothing, just really comfortable right now and I don't want you to move." She responded as she curled up in a tighter ball.

He didn't buy the excuse one bit. "Korra, last time you ended up sleeping on top of me was when you had that nightmare about when you fought Amon. Now, tell me, what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare, ok? But, it wasn't the Amon or baby ones." She snapped.

"Then what was it?"

"You would think it was stupid." She mumbled out, feeling embarrassed about telling him about her dream.

"Try me." He said with a raised eyebrow.

She buried her face in his chest to hide her pout. "I had a dream that you left me for Asami because I couldn't have a kid, and that Asami's son was yours. Then I had a miscarriage."

He held her still and stared at the top of her head, trying to process what she had told him. He then deeply sighed and carefully thought about his words.

"Korra, you're worrying too much about this Asami, baby thing. You need to start relaxing and doing something that gets those things off your mind." He said in his usual calm, grown-up tone that he would us when they were younger.

"See! I told you, you would think it was stupid!" Korra snapped back as she pushed herself up and straddled him at the waist.

"I didn't say it was stupid. I just said that you needed to get that stuff off your mind." He responded as he looked up at her.

"How can I? This pregnancy is scaring me to death! What if I lose _**this one**_? What if you decided that our marriage is just nothing and leave me? What if-"

"Korra stop it!" He shouted, cutting her words short.

She flinched as she took the blow of his tone. He rubbed his face and groaned in annoyance. He then pushed himself up, as far as he could, and propped himself up with his forearms.

"Sorry, but I'm serious Korra, you're letting all this stuff go to your head. You need to calm down and get it out." He said sternly as he looked into her bright blue eyes.

"But-" Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"But nothing." He said as he pushed himself up more, making her move and straddle his legs. He then grabbed her left wrist and pulled it in between them both. "You see the ring on your finger?"

She lightly nodded as she stared at the small gold band.

"Ok, now do you see the ring on my finger?" He asked as brought his left hand into view.

She lightly nodded again as she saw her ring's bigger sized twin.

"As long as we have these; I belong to you, you belong to me. I would never leave you for anyone else for as long as I live, and I trust you wouldn't do it either. Also, we'll get over this baby business together. I mean, we don't have to have a kid to be happy. Right now, I'm just worried about you and all the stress you're getting from it. Sometimes I wish to find a way to take the pain away from you. You know, help you get back to the way you were." He then lightly pressed his forehead to her's and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She then let out a long and shaky sigh. "I don't know what to do Mako. Help me." Her trapped tears finally flooded over and ran down her tanned skin.

He lightly brushed away her tears with the pads of his thumbs and held her face. "Why don't we make today our day? I'll call work and tell my boss that I won't be able to come in today. It'll be fun. We'll do whatever comes to our minds and enjoy each other's company. "

"But-" She muttered out.

"It's ok, my boss will understand." He said to reinsure her.

She thought about what he was talking about for a moment and then made her decision. "Ok then." She said quietly and lightly shook her head.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	8. Curiosity

**Curiosity.**

It was starting to get the best of her and she stared at him from across the table. As his hand was busy rubbing her sore foot, his golden eyes were returning her stare.

"What?" He said, breaking the silence.

"I'm just wondering what's next, Mr. Hat Trick. I mean, first it was breakfast in bed, then lunch in the park, then you went grocery shopping with me; something we haven't done together in a long time, then an awesome dinner, and now I'm getting a foot massage. It feels more like my birthday than just a day for us." She said as she rested her cheek on her fist and gave him a small, confident smile.

He lightly chuckled as he kept rubbing her tanned foot. "Well, Mrs. Hat Trick," he started, making her laugh at her new name, "I was thinking that I would go ahead and do the dishes and then we just spend the rest of the night relaxing."

"Don't you already do the dishes?" She laughed.

He placed her foot back on the kitchen tile floor and got up from his seat. He leaned down in front of her and kissed her forehead.

"Very funny, Ms. Avatar." He jokingly said as he closely stared into her blue orbs before gathering both their plates.

She curled her nose as she watched him walk off. "I like Mrs. Hat Trick better. I feel like I'm talking to Tahno, or a White Lotus guard when I'm called Ms. Avatar."

He just laughed from her comment, happy to hear her use her usual playful tone.

She got up from her seat and walked over to him. She walked up behind him as he started to run the water. She snaked her arms around his torso and rested her head on his back. He noticed her warming embrace and just smiled.

"Thanks." She muttered out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. What did you say?" He responded in a taunting tone.

She head butted his back and laughed. "I said thanks. I really did need this, it was nice."

"See, you should trust me more often." He taunted again.

"I trust you enough to be your wife. That should be enough." She responded before laughing into his back.

He let a light chuckle pass his lips. He loved to hear her laugh; it was what would let him know she was fine.

She let out a small sigh. "Well, I'm going to take a shower. I'm getting tired." She then lightly kissed his back before letting go of his torso.

He responded with an 'Ok' and continued on washing the dishes that needed washing.

Before walking out of the kitchen, she turned her head back toward him and she stopped in the kitchen doorway of their apartment. A sneaky grin snuck on her face and an idea invaded her mind. She rose her hand up and did a soft, yet quick little flick of her wrist. As she did the motion, water from the kitchen faucet flew away from its destined trail and curved up toward him. The water instantly hit his face and, at the same time, fell back to its normal path. He shook his head and turned it around toward the doorway, catching a glimpse of her chocolate brown hair.

"Korra!" She heard him scream as she ran away laughing.

* * *

As she felt her natural element hit and run down her body, she felt at peace again. Everything seemed to go back to normal in her mind. She was feeling happy again because of him; with the two years of their marriage she found out that he really likes taking care of people, especially the ones he loves.

She felt so at peace that no worry dared to cloud her mind and ruin her rare felt bliss. But, even though worry didn't stop her happiness, her body didn't seem to care.

As she ran her hands over her breasts, she felt something that didn't feel like her element. She looked down and saw little white droplets run down her body.

Her world of bliss was suddenly shattered and replaced with grief.

* * *

She dragged her feet as she walked into their bedroom. She solemnly walked over to their dresser and started to dig around for something to wear to bed.

He walked in seconds later and saw her digging through his side of the dresser drawer.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she walked up beside the dresser.

"I'm looking for something to wear to bed." She responded as she continued to look for what she wanted.

"You do know that you're looking through my drawer right?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know." She responded as she pulled out a white t-shirt. "I started lactating, so I don't want to ruin any of my clothes when I'm sleeping."

A frown formed on his face. "Why do my shirts have to suffer whenever you start that? The guys at work still won't let me forget the time I came into to work with one of my shirts that you ruined."

"Not my fault that you wore it to work." She said as she undid the towel that was wrapped around her body and let it fall to the floor.

He bent down and picked up the towel as she threw on his shirt. She pulled out the shirt and stared down at it, seeing that her breasts were already ruining it. A pout formed on her lips and she continued to stare down at the shirt. He saw the pout and he just couldn't help but smile.

He leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the lips; making her pout disappear. As he pulled away he plastered a smirk on his lips.

"If you keep making that face, it'll stick." He said.

Just to seem funny, she stuck her tongue out him and made her pout reappear.

He lightly laughed and walked out of the room to put her towel back in the bathroom.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	9. Worry

**Worry.**

That's all he could do.

Hearing her screams of pain in the other room made him a nervous wreck. He wanted to run in and help ease her pains, but the doctor told him not to because there was no time to prep him. He kept pacing back and forth in front of the double doors her screams were hidden behind, every scream making him worry more and fear for her safety.

He decided to sit down and hide his worried face in his hands. Her screams kept ringing in his ear and showered his heart in pain. He hated to know so was in pain; just knowing that she was hurt or in some kind of pain made him worry for her safety more than anything. The memories of her being hurt and abused during the revolution haunted his mind.

His mind was full of anger at the memories of everyone who hurt her in the past. He could feel his hands heat up as he slid them through his hair. He wanted to burn something, mostly burn the people that angered his mind. But, he knew he couldn't. He was in a hospital and she was in the room in front of him, screaming and cursing in pain.

He angrily groaned in a low tone as he covered his face again and pushed his head back against the wall behind him. He couldn't take hearing her screams anymore. He wanted them to stop. He wanted her pain to stop. He wanted her to be safe. He wanted to be there with her.

The screams then stopped.

His eyes widened through his long fingers as his ears twitched to the noise around them. _Silence_, that was all that was there. Just pure _silence_.

He rested his hands on his knees and stared at the double doors in front of him. He stood when he saw one of the doors begin to open. A nurse walked out with a bundle of white cloth. She stretched out her hands and grew a grin on her face.

"It's a girl." The nurse said cheerfully.

He delicately took the bundle in his hands, scared about holding something so small. He stared down at the sleeping being that he would call his daughter. After moving some of the fabric from her tiny face, he realized that this small infant looked just like her. He even saw that she had her stubborn pout as well when the light hit her closed eyes. The infant's eyes fluttered open and he was fascinated with the blue orbs that flashed back at him.

A concerned thought then hit his mind.

"What about Korra? Is she-." The nurse was gone.

He looked up and down the hallway, but there was no sign of the woman. He looked back down at the bundle he was holding and only found an empty, bloody cloth. He jumped back in shock and dropped the white fabric. As he watched it float down to the floor, he noticed there was no floor.

Darkness surrounded him.

_Hey! What's going on here? Where's Korra?_

He kept shouting out for answers as he looked around the darkness. His anger was boiling up inside as his questions were ignored. His curiosity spiked when he saw something in the corner of his eyes. He turned in the direction of the thing that caught his attention and saw something shocking.

It was a hospital bed with a figure laying in it with bloody white sheets covering the body. Below the sheets he could see a hand hanging off the side of the bed. The hand was brown in color and a small gold wedding band was around the ring finger.

His face sunk with terror at he stared at the hand. For one of the few times in his life, tears swelled up in his eyes.

_Korra!_

* * *

His eyes snapped open in shock.

He realized quickly that the horror wasn't true, it was just a dream. He moved his eyes all over so that he could scan the room from what he could see.

Everything seemed peaceful. The crickets were chirping their song, the moon was up high in the sky, and the room was silent.

He felt a small weight on his shoulder and moved his head over and was met with her dark brown locks tickling his skin. She was fast asleep with her lashes lightly brushing her face with every breath she took. He loved to watch her sleep, she's looked peaceful and like an angel whenever she slept to him. He remembers on some of his restless nights, he would just watch her sleep and then, somehow, fall asleep himself.

He rolled onto his side, making her slide off his shoulder to his arm, making it her new pillow for the night. He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her in close to his chest.

After a few minutes of listening to the cricket's lullaby, he buried his face into her wavy hair.

"I love you." He whispered in her hair before kissing the top of her head.

He soon fell back asleep, still holding her tight in his arms.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	10. Dissatisfied

**Dissatisfied**

* * *

That word was written all over her face as she continued to poke at her stomach.

Her legs were hanging over the couch arm and a pile of pillows were supporting her back. She kept looking down at her exposed stomach and poking it with her finger. Her bottom lip was pushed out and her eyebrows were frowning.

She didn't like the comment that her doctor told her earlier that day, it's been gnawing at her ever since it escaped her doctor's lips.

She then felt the pillow that were supporting her be pushed out from under her back. She fell back with a small cry passing her lips and her head crashing down on his lap.

"Not funny Mako." She said angrily as she stared up at her smirking husband.

"I thought it was funny." He said as his smirk grew. He then placed his warm hand on her exposed stomach. "Are you still worrying about what the doctor said?"

"Yes, I mean, it's only been three months. How can I be showing already? Also, I'm getting closer to the fourth month mark, so I'm little scared as well." She said as she turned her head away from him.

Sadness began to lightly cloud her eyes as they focused on nothing. He stared down at her and then moved back some of her wavy hair behind her ear. She reached down toward the floor and grabbed one of the many pillows with a tight grip. In a swift motion, she pulled her arm upward and made the pillow crash on his face. He instantly pulled the pillow away from his face and saw that she was angrily looking away from him and pout was covering her mouth.

"Korra!" He snapped as he looked down at her.

She crossed her arms. "That's what you get for pushing the pillows out from under me."

He rolled his eye and brushed off the situation. He then looked down at her and saw her pout on her lips and it made his mouth frown. He moved his warm hand from her stomach up to her collarbone, where his index finger began to trace out the bone farthest away from him. She shrugged her shoulders from her nerves being rubbed on by his soft, yet warm finger. She tried her hardest not to give in and laugh at the feel of his finger on her skin.

Just when she was about to give in and laugh, a loud bang rang from outside.

She instantly sat up and stared at the window cross the room. A huge grin suddenly grew on her face as she got up and ran over to the front door.

_Oh great, not this again._ He thought to himself as he got up from the couch and walked over to where she ran.

The front door was wide open and she was standing on the walkway outside of their apartment. He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the door frame. He couldn't help but smile at his wife's over excitement at the change in weather. She was dancing around the small walkway, laughing and smiling as if she were a happy-go-lucky toddler, and leaning over the railing and staring up at the sky with such amazement.

"Korra, I still can't believe you get this excited over rain." He laughed as he looked at his giddy wife.

She turned toward him with her eyes shining as bright as ever. "I can't help it, this is just amazing!" She said as she threw her hands up in the air.

She was already soaking wet, her hair sticking to her face and his shirt that she was wearing becoming see-through. He reached out and grabbed her mocha colored hand.

She looked down at their hands and pouted. "But I don't want to go back in yet." She said in a sad tone that a child would use when refusing to go to bed.

He smiled at her childish act. "Sorry honey, but you know what happens when you don't come in when I tell you to. You don't need to be getting sick, especially when you're pregnant."

"But I don't want to." She said as she stomped her foot.

He tilted his head to the side and a stern frown formed on his face. "Korra, do you want me to force you to come in?"

She looked away from his gaze. "No." She said with a pout.

"Then come back inside now." He said as he walked back inside their apartment and stood beside the door.

She walked in with an angry frown on her face.

He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a long sigh. "Really, sometimes I think I'm already raising a child." He said as he closed the door.

She turned toward him and stuck his tongue out at her husband. She then began to shiver and decided to hug herself and heat up her hands and body temperature to try and stay warm. "I'm cold."

He walked over to her and brushed back some of her chocolate colored hair out of her face. "Go take a warm shower and you should feel better afterwards." He said in a caring voice.

A small smile grew on her face as she leaned her head down on his chest. "What would I do without you here to baby me?"

"You would still be out in the rain and really sick the next day." He responded as he rested his chin down on the top of her head and linked his fingers together behind her back.

She looked up at him a glared into his golden eyes. He raised an uninitiated eyebrow at her.

A goofy grin then appeared on her face. "I love you." She said in a sweet tone.

"I love you too." He said before he lightly kissed her wet forehead. "But, you're not going back out in the rain."

Her grin disappeared and she let out an angry groan. She pushed away from him and stomped off toward the bathroom.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.

* * *

**A/N: I think I've fallen in love with writing MAKORRA rain scenes. I just think it would be so cute if Korra actually acted like that whenever it rained. Just think, she's lived in the South Pole most of her life, where it's too cold for it to rain, and we don't know if it ever rain while she was in Republic City. So I just imagine her going crazy and just think rain is the most amazing thing on Earth.**


	11. Dazed

**Dazed .**

She was deeply dazed, almost tripping over her own feet as she walked down the small hall. As she safely made her way out of the hallway, and into the living room, she thought she had made it. But, a hard and cold object decided to intervene.

"Ow!" She shouted as she cursed at the pain she felt on her right toe and face.

"There's a wall there Honey. It's not good to walk in your sleep." He said from inside the kitchen.

She covered her injured face and felt her way around the wall. "Shut up, I'm tired." She then felt her way to the kitchen table and fell into one of the chairs. "It's your fault for scheduling an early doctor's appointment for me." She glared at her husband through her dark toned fingers.

"I know. And my apology for doing that was letting you sleep during the ultrasound and when we got home." He replied calmly as he walked over with a plate and mug. He laid them in front of his exhausted wife to reveal that he made her lunch and brewed some fresh tea.

She looked at the food and tea and a smile cracked on her face. "You spoil me too much."

"That's because I want to." He said as he walked back to the kitchen counter. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Tired; I swear there must be bags under my eyes – even though I sleep longer than _you_." She said as she began to jab her food with a fork.

"Maybe it's just the pregnancy that's making you tired. The doctor did say that every pregnancy is different." He replied as he sat down with his own cup of tea.

She sat back in her seat and rested her right hand on her growing stomach. "Did the ultrasound go okay?"

"It went perfectly. The baby is healthy and it's at the correct size it should be." He responded calmly.

"Did you ask him about why I'm already showing so much? It's never happened to me before and I really shouldn't be showing this much if the baby is at its correct measurements." She asked confused as she cocked her head to the side.

All he could do was shrug. "I did, but the doctor said it was natural for something like this to happen. He's done this before Korra."

She poked out her bottom lip out of frustration and slumped further down in her seat. She then shyly looked at husband as he took a sip of his tea. "Did you hear the heartbeat?" She didn't really want to show that she was hopeful for this baby – always keeping the thought of losing _**this one**_ in her mind. But, she was a soon-to-be mother and her excitement always took over with every pregnancy.

His senses perked a little at her question. A light smile stretched over his face. "Yeah, I did. But, after a while I thought I could hear two, but the doctor said that it was probably just your heartbeat mixing with the baby's. He said it was normal for it to happen every now and then." He explained as he recalled the events that happened during the appointment.

She responded with a small 'Okay' and went back to picking at her food. After minutes of sitting in the kitchen – having small talk about the appointment and other events – the phone in the living room began to ring. He sat up, saying that he would answer it, and walked out.

"Hello?" She heard him say after picking up the phone. "Oh, hey Boss." Just that sentence told her what the phone call was about. "But today was my day off… Yes sir I understand, I'll be there as soon as possible." She then heard the phone be set back down on the receiver and his footsteps come closer. "Hey Korra, that was my boss. Turns out someone called in sick and he needs me to come in. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Mako, I understand. Besides, we have to pay rent and buy groceries soon. It'll be good for you to get the extra hours." She replied as she hung her head back – over the back of the chair – and looked at her husband.

He walked over to her and lightly placed his hand under chin and kissed her forehead. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Ok then, all my ultrasound appointments will be scheduled during the afternoon from now on. After, I've been up for a good number of hours." A grin stretched over her face and she looked up at him.

A smile formed on his face. He responded with a quick 'Deal' and leaned down on her lips to give her a kiss goodbye.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	12. Nervous

**Nervous.**

She couldn't help it. No matter what, she knew something was wrong. Even though everything went fine during her ultrasound, and everyone was in high spirits about _**this one**_ making it; something just didn't really seem right with her.

So far, the baby hasn't moved and she's been feeling cramps every now and then. She was very familiar with the cramps from previous experience, but these weren't as painful as the ones before – that was what scared her.

She was quietly sitting on the couch in the living room and rubbing small circles on her expanded stomach. She was home alone while he was at work – she hated being alone whenever she felt uneasy.

She got up from the couch to go get something to drink and was suddenly struck with another annoying cramp. She decided to just brush off the cramp and continue on with what she was doing. As she reached the kitchen, she was jabbed with another, strong cramp. She began to worry more.

_Something's not right._

She made her way over to the phone while holding on to her stomach. As she reached the phone she quickly picked it up and dialed the number she needed. As she was listening to other end ring she felt another cramp, making her gasp in pain.

Finally, someone picked up the phone on the other end. "Republic City Police Station, how may we help you?"

She took a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking. "Um, yes… I need to talk to Officer Mako. This is his wife, Korra." She tried her hardest to not sound like she was in pain, but she sadly failed.

"Ok, one moment please." The man on the other end responded, sounding a little concerned.

As she waited another cramp struck her, this one sending a red flag flying in her head.

_No! This can't be happening!_

"Hello, Korra?" She heard him say on the other end.

"Mako you have to come back home, now!" She cried out, pain covering her tone.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked, sounding worried.

Another cramp made her painfully scream into the phone. "Just come home now!"

She dropped to her knees as the pain grew. Behind her painful cries, she could him scream her name through the phone and then nothing. She knew what was going on; she knew the process of what was happening all too well. Tears began to stream down her face as the pain kept stabbing at her stomach.

_Make it stop!_

* * *

She took in a deep breath as she shot up from the bed. After realizing that her experience was just another dream, she pulled her knees as close as she could get to her chest and ran her finger throw her brown hair. She deeply breathed in through her nose and slowly exhaled through her mouth as she collected her thoughts and slowly brought her mind back to reality.

She soon felt the mattress move a little and then looked down to find her husband now lying on his side, facing her.

"Korra, are you ok?" He asked, still half asleep.

"I'm fine Mako, go back to sleep. I'm going to go get some water." She said as she leaned down and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

As he rolled back on his back, she made her way out of bed and to the door.

As she walked into the kitchen, she went straight for the cabinet with the glasses in it. After filling it with water from the faucet, she took a quick sip and rested her elbows on the kitchen counter and scratched her head.

"Korra, what is wrong with you? These dreams should have stopped a long time ago." She muttered to herself.

She glanced out of the corner of her eyes toward the refrigerator and then stood up straight and reached out for a picture that was on the fridge. The picture was an ultrasound picture with the writings, _"16 weeks. Can't wait to see you!"_ She stared at the black and white outline of her baby and smiled. A small jab quickly hit her stomach that slightly made her jump.

She looked down at her stomach with an irritated look. "Now see here mister, or missy. When you come out, you better be the nicest baby on earth since I'm letting you live in me." She felt another quick jab around the same spot as before. She lightly laughed and rubbed the area on her stomach where her baby kicked.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.

* * *

**A/N: Thank y'all for your awesome feedback you gave through out this whole series. I'm sorry to say that this series is over, but there will be a continuation of this series later on. I hope you've enjoyed this series as much as I enjoyed writing it. So, _"Keep Calm, and MAKORRA On"._**


	13. Next Series

The next part of MAKORRA: This One is up now. Th story is called _**MAKORRA: When Expecting**_.

I hope you enjoy.


End file.
